Sincast
Overview The Sincast ''' is a weekly podcast hosted by Cinema Sins. Each week they discuss movies both new and old. Best in Film A recurring segment on the show is ‘Best in Film Since You’ve Been Alive’. Every episode the guys devote part of the podcast to discussing the best movie of a particular year, starting in 1975 and going up. The following are movies that have been discussed. The sorting is as follows: winner, runners up, then everything else that was mentioned as worth watching or notable. '''1975 Winner: * Jaws Runner Up: * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Recommended: * One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest * Rocky Horror Picture Show * Nashville * Three Days of the Condor 1976 Winner: * Rocky Runner Up: * All The President’s Men * Taxi Driver Recommended: * Bad News Bears * The Omen * Carrie * Network * Logan’s Run * The Outlaw Josey Wales * Murder by Death 1977 * Annie Hall * Close Encounters of the Third Kind * Star Wars * Sorcerer * The Spy Who Loved Me * Saturday Night Fever * Candleshoe (Jeremy’s personal mention) 1978 * Animal House * Superman * Halloween * Dawn of the Dead * Grease * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Watership Down * The Deer Hunter (Fuck this movie.) 1979 * Alien * Manhattan * Apocalypse Now * Star Trek Motion Picture * The Muppet Movie * Mad Max * Life of Brian * Rocky II * Black Hole (Jeremy's mention) 1980 * Empire Strikes Back * The Shining * Airplane * Caddyshack * Blues Brothers * Raging Bull * Flash Gordon * The Fog * The Changling 1981 * Raiders of the Lost Ark * Stripes * The Evil Dead * Escape from New York * The Road Warrior * Das Boot * The Fox and the Hound * The Great Muppet Caper * My Dinner with Andre * Porky’s * History of the World * Heavy Metal * Body Heat 1982 * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fast Times at Ridgemont High * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Poltergeist * Tron * Conan the Barbarian * The Dark Crystal * The Secret of NIMH * First Blood * Rocky III * Gandhi * Blade Runner * Diner * The Thing * Tootsie * Annie * Pink Floyd The Wall * The Verdict * The King of Comedy * Creepshow * Missing 1983 * The Right Stuff * A Christmas Story * Return of the Jedi * Scarface * Octopussy * Christine * Cujo * The Dead Zone * The Big Chill * Risky Business * All the Right Moves * Trading Places (Chris likes it, others say overrated) * Videodrome (Chris recommends) * Terms of Endearment * War Games * Zelig 1984 * Amadeus * This is Spinal Tap * Ghostbusters * The Terminator * Police Academy *Gremlins *Beverly Hills Cop *The Karate Kid *The Temple of Doom *The Neverending Story *Revenge of the Nerds *Purple Rain *Sixteen Candles *Romancing the Stone *Splash *Blood Simple (Chris recommends) *The Natural *Nightmare on Elm Street *Top Secret *Johnny Dangerously *The Last Starfighter *Starman Body Double *Broadway *Danny Rose *Dune *Footloose *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock 1985 *Back to the Future *Goonies *The Breakfast Club *Witness *The Color Purple *Pee-wee's Big Adventure *Better Off Dead *Weird Science *Fletch *Clue *Brazil *Explorers *The Purple Rose of Cairo *Teen Wolf (not good but they love it) 1986 * Aliens * Stand By Me * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Platoon * Top Gun * Pretty in Pink * Labyrinth * The Color of Money * Three Amigos * Hoosiers * The Fly * Blue Velvet * Manhunter (Jeremy & Chris like it) * Big Trouble in Little China * The Golden Child * The Money Pit * Little Shop of Horrors * Space Camp * Mosquito Coast * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Iron Eagle * An American Tale * Highlander * The Transformers: The Movie * The Hitcher * The Great Mouse Detective * At Close Range * Short Circuit (doesn't hold up but they loved it) 1987 *The Untouchables *Full Metal Jacket *The Princess Bride *Predator *Robocop *Lethal Weapon *The Running Man *Roxanne *Planes, Trains and Automobiles *Raising Arizona *Wall Street *Broadcast News *Spaceballs *Fatal Attraction *Evil Dead 2 *Good Morning Vietnam *Three Men and a Baby (big hit but not good) *Beverly Hills Cop 2 *Lost Boys (didn't age well at all) *The Last Emperor (okay) *Batteries Not Included *Dirty Dancing *Empire of the Sun 1988 * Die Hard * Coming to America * Big * Bull Durham * Eight Men Out * The Naked Gun * Beetlejuice * Heathers * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels * Funny Farm * Young Guns * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Willow (Jeremy loves it) * They Live * The Last Temptation of Christ * The Unbearable Lightness of Being * Dangerous Liaisons * Rainman * Midnight Run * Punchline * Akira * The Land Before Time * Cinema Paradiso * Talk Radio * A Fish Called Wanda * Twins (Not great but stands out) * Working Girl 1989 * When Harry Met Sally * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * Field of Dreams * Do the Right Thing * Crimes and Misdemeanors * Dead Poets Society * Say Anything * Batman * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (Not great, but nostalgia) * Lethal Weapon 2 * Back to the Future 2 * Sex, Lies, and Videotapes * The Little Mermaid * Glory * My Left Foot * Driving Miss Daisy * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * The 'Burbs * Turner and Hooch * Major League * Uncle Buck * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation * The Abyss * Parenthood 1990 * Goodfellas * The Hunt for Red October * Home Alone * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (nostalgia) * Pretty Woman * Dances with Wolves * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead * Edward Scissorhands * Joe Versus the Volcano * Total Recall * Kindergarten Cop * Die Hard 2 * La Femme Nikita * Misery * Presumed Innocent * Dick Tracy * Back to the Future 3 * Miller's Crossing * The Freshman * Days of Thunder * Flatliners * Tremors * Jacob's Ladder 1991 * Silence of the Lambs * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * JFK * Beauty and the Beast * What About Bob? * L.A. Story * The Fisher King * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * City Slickers * Hot Shots! * The Naked Gun 2½ * The Smell of Fear * Father of the Bride * The Addams Family * Doc Hollywood * Boyz in the Hood * Cape Fear * Barton Fink (Chris likes it) * Hook (purely nostalgia) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (doesn’t hold up that well) * Thelma & Louise * Regarding Henry * Dead Again * Last Boy Scout (terrible, but cult following) * Hudson Hawk (not good, but cult following) * Bugsy 1992 * A Few Good Men * Unforgiven * Sneakers * Aladdin * The Player * Reservoir Dogs * Glengarry Glen Ross * The Last of the Mohicans * The Bodyguard (music was great) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (amazing songs) * Malcolm X * Scent of a Woman * Basic Instinct * A League of Their Own * Wayne's World * Army of Darkness * Under Siege * Patriot Games * Bram Stoker's Dracula (beautiful piece of garbage) * White Men Can't Jump * The Crying Game * Encino Man * Alien 3 * My Cousin Vinny * A River Runs Through It * Leap of Faith * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (not great but cultural impact) * El Mariachi * Singles (Chris & Jeremy like it) 1993 * Schindler's List * Jurassic Park * The Fugitive * Groundhog Day * Dazed and Confused * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Mrs. Doubtfire * The Sandlot * Falling Down * Dave * The Firm * The Pelican Brief * Much Ado About Nothing *Philadelphia *So I Married an Axe Murderer *True Romance *What's Eating Gilbert Grape *Six Degrees of Separation *Demolition Man (not the best but the guys love it) *Tombstone *Carlito's Way *Sleepless in Seattle *In the Line of Fire *This Boy's Life *Indecent Proposal *Cliffhanger *Heart and Souls *The Secret Garden *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *The Piano *A Thing Called Love *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Hard Target *Last Action Hero (terrible movie, but amazing soundtrack) *Hot Shots! Part Deux *Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story *Short Cuts *Point of No Return *Cool Runnings *Three Musketeers *Wayne's World 2 *The Vanishing 1994 * Pulp Fiction * The Shawshank Redemption * Forrest Gump * The Lion King * Leon: The Professional * Ed Wood * Clerks * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * The Mask * Dumb & Dumber * Quiz Show * Speed * Reality Bites (not amazing, but worth a watch) * Timecop (not good, but fun as balls) * The Crow * Fresh * Wyatt Earp * The Hudsucker Proxy *The Santa Clause *Interview with a Vampire (not that good) *Four Weddings and a Funeral (funny, but not amazing) *True Lies *Hoop Dreams *Stargate *Swimming with Sharks *The Ref *Legends of the Fall *Little Rascals *Maverick (Barrett brings it up & Jeremy groans) *The Last Seduction *Serial Mom *Surviving the Game *Spanking the Monkey *Nobody's Fool 1995 * The Usual Suspects *Seven Braveheart *Apollo 13 *Toy Story *Clueless *GoldenEye *Die Hard With a Vengeance *Twelve Monkeys *Heat *Smoke *Bad Boys *Crimson Tide *The Quick and the Dead *Virtuosity *Billy Madison *Tommy Boy *Showgirls (not good but memorable) *Leaving Las Vegas (won an Oscar, Jeremy doesn't like it, Chris/Barrett do) *Kids (Can't really recommend, but notable. Very difficult to watch) *Get Shorty *Mighty Aphrodite *Othello *Sense and Sensibility *Waterworld (notable but not great) *To Die For *Kicking and Screaming *The Last Supper *Higher Learning *Before Sunrise *Nick of Time *The American President *Babe *Sabrina (Jeremy hates/Chris loves) 1996 * Fargo * The English Patient (Chris likes it) * Independence Day * Twister * Mission Impossible * Jerry Maguire * The Rock * Scream * The Birdcage * A Time to Kill * From Dusk Til Dawn (Barrett/Chris like it) * Romeo + Juliet (Barrett hates it, Jeremy/Chris enjoyed it) * That Thing You Do * Primal Fear * The Cable Guy *Courage Under Fire *Lonestar *Flirting with Disaster *Citizen Ruth *Swingers *Bound *Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Happy Gilmore *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *James the the Giant Peach *Space Jam (nostalgia is the only reason it's good) *Star Trek: First Contact *Sling Blade *Kingpin *The People vs. Larry Flynt *Ransom (not great, quite fun) *Long Kiss Goodnight Trainspotting *Big Night *Jingle All the Way (L'Orange likes it) *Beautiful Girls *Stealing Beauty *Hard Eight *Bottle Rocket *The Nutty Professor *Breaking the Waves *Hamlet *Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood *High School High *Shine *Beavis and Butthead Do America *Secrets & Lies 1997 * L.A. Confidential * Boogie Nights * Good Will Hunting * Jackie Brown * Titanic * Men in Black * The Fifth Element * Liar Liar * Austin Powers * Donnie Brasco * Life is Beautiful * The Game * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Chasing Amy * Face/Off (Not good, but batshit fun) * Starship Troopers * The Devil's Advocate * In & Out * Gattaca * Contact * The Spanish Prisoner * The Rainmaker * Hercules * As Good as It Gets * The Apostle * Con Air (Barrett likes it) * The Full Monty * Lost Highway * Scream 2 * Spawn * Gross Point Blank * The Man Who Knew Too Little * Kiss The Girls * Amistad * Cop Land * The Edge * Air Force One * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion * Private Parts * Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil * Wag the Dog * Open Your Eyes * Two Girls and a Guy * The Ice Storm * The Sweet Hereafter * Deconstrusting Harry 1998 * Out of Sight *The Truman Show *Rushmore *A Simple Plan *Saving Private Ryan *The Big Lebowski *Small Soldiers *Shakespeare in Love *The Thin Red Line *There's Something About Mary *Wild Things *American History X *Armageddon (memorable, but not amazing) *Deep Impact *Rounders *A Bug's Life *Mulan *Antz *The Prince of Egypt *Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Blade *The Parent Trap *Meet Joe Black *Ronin (guys don't like it but it has a following) *Dark City *Rush Hour *Star Trek: Insurrection (not good) *Can't Hardly Wait *Enemy of the State *Fallen *Pleasantville *The Wedding Singer *The Mask of Zorro *Your Friends & Neighbors *Great Expectations *Sliding Doors *Pi *Following *The Negotiator *Run Lola Run *Happiness *Baseketball (not good, but some great laughs) *Primary Colors *He Got Game *Bullworth Category:Sinners